


little talks

by 95bugi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, i love both of them sm, jaehyun is mentioned lotsa times, jealous kun, lapslock, lil drabble for y'all, now .... kiss !!!, sweet times, they don't kiss sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95bugi/pseuds/95bugi
Summary: kun does something unexpected amidst doyoung and his little talks.





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> based on a phrase drabble: “how about you shut the fuck up before i kick-”

it’s a sunny day, with clear skies. kun is completely free of anything he can worry about. he sits on the couch relaxed, reading a book he bought recently.

that is until the door swings open and it looked like a storm flew through his unit.

“kun,” he hears something that is close to a wail, or maybe a mix of a plead and a nag. he barely looks up, doing the bare minimum to at least acknowledge his housemate’s presence.

doyoung plops down on the couch next to kun, whose eyes are still glued to the book he was reading.

“hi.”

“yeah. how was your day?” kun asks doyoung as the loud tv blared in the background, disrupting kun’s reading session.

“nothing new. i grabbed a coffee with jaehyun after my shift so i’m sorry for being late.”

_oh, jaehyun. the only name doyoung has mentioned since the few days._

“it’s fine. i didn’t even notice the time.”

“did you know-“

“not yet.”

doyoung giggles. “jaehyun lived in america for 4 years, that’s why his english is so good! gosh i was so impressed! maybe i should start learning english too, you know.”

_yeah, you guys can talk in a language i know nothing about._

“cool. nice try. you should.” kun replies to doyoung in english ~~(mostly learned from american television, that’s why it’s kind of limited.)~~

“he’s also a part-time dj!! he has a radio show in some station, we should listen to it!”

_doyoung, you’ve known me for a long time you know i don’t listen to podcasts._

kun acts like he doesn’t care about anything doyoung says, but in fact he’s all ears. he’s been all ears ever since doyoung mentioned jaehyun’s name.

“god, he’s so swoon-worthy. no wonder all the girls like him. too bad he’s gay.”

_oh, geez._

“oh yeah? why don’t you date him instead?” kun laughs it off, trying to mask his jealousy with a joke.

“what do you mean?”

“i mean,” he puts the book down and finally faces doyoung, “you talk about him so much, why not date him?”

“wait, are you jealous?” doyoung chuckles at kun’s reactions.

“no, i’m really not. just genuinely curious.”

“oh shut up.” doyoung’s words are muffled by his continuous chuckling, at this point he’s close to cackling.

“how about you shut the fuck up before i kick-“ kun finally snaps, raising his hand until he realizes the position he’s in.

silence. they both stare at each other. there is fear in doyoung’s eyes and kun doesn’t know if he’s gone too far.

kun puts his hand down and sits back down on the couch, keeping still and once again, doesn’t look at doyoung.

“i’m-“ he ~~almost~~ apologizes, only to be cut off by the latter.

“that was supposed to be my job. i was the one who can only dropkick you.” doyoung grins, and immediately tackles kun on the couch.

“oh, god.”

“oh my god you’re blushing! you’re so cute!”

kun covers his face in embarrassment.

“for the record, i’ll never date jaehyun.”

“how come?”

“because i already have you.”

kun’s mouth make an ‘o’ shape and doyoung can't tell if it’s mockery or flattery.

“doyoung, get off me. i literally, can’t breathe. there are ants everywhere. help me.”

doyoung un-tackles kun and stands up, kun still laying down the couch and his book is nowhere to be found.

“what do you want for dinner?”

“cook your best dish.”

the day ends like a normal one in the qian-kim household.

 

 

 


End file.
